


Tiny Hands

by windandthestars



Series: Lullabies and Bed Time Stories [1]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Hot Cop Will, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windandthestars/pseuds/windandthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one had told him how easy it would be to fall in love, to wonder what life had meant to him before Maddie was born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Hands

**Author's Note:**

> One of a few fics in this verse I have started. Will's a cop and a single dad...

It's become his ritual to stand here, the harsh glow from the floodlight across the alley turning him into a phantom, a ghostly figure. There were nights in the beginning, when he first started working graveyard, when he'd step all the way through the door and immerse them both in darkness. He hadn't wanted to wake her, frighten her, but tonight, as always, Maddie's asleep, curled around herself in the crib she's rapidly outgrowing. He'll have to buy her a bed soon, a proper big girl bed. He'll need to get paid first, in this part of town even a place this small doesn’t come cheap. He doesn't mind waiting, not really. It's come to mean so much to him, his little girl and her crib. It's the last thing he sees before he goes to work and the first thing he sees when he gets home.

It makes all worth it: the sleep deprivation, the money he spends on coffee, the gifts he buys Jo as thank yous for the nights she spends asleep on his couch. Maddie is his whole world and even as young as she is, he wants to make sure she knows that. He wants to make sure she knows how much he loves her. He wants to be there for her every second of every day in the way that no one's ever been there for him.

Before she was born people had told him how hard it would be, not just the late nights, the tantrums, and the summer colds, but leaving her to go to work, to take some time alone. No one had told him how easy it would be to fall in love, to wonder what life had meant to him before Maddie was born. He knows there are people who think he's trying to compensate for Meg, giving up his better paying job with the FBI to work nights at OCPD. He's not trying to prove anything; he knows he doesn't need to.

In her sleep, Maddie stretches out, uncurling the fingers of one tiny fist to grasp at the bars of her crib, reaching out for him. He'll wake later, after Jo has left, to find that same small hand tucked against his chest, Maddie curled against him. It was Jo’s way of checking in on the pair of them before she left, tucking them both into bed before she headed across town to the walkup she still shared with her old college roommate. He had never thanked her for this, the quiet breathing that pulled him back into consciousness, the inquisitive hazel eyes that peered up at his as he yawned and stretched. 

If three years ago someone had asked him what two pink lines and spilled coffee meant to him, he would've never imaged this. He would've never asked for this either, to be a single dad on a cop's salary, but he's glad it's what he has. His life is everything it never could've been and he has Maddie to thank for that.

**Author's Note:**

> 30 day drabble meme: love scene


End file.
